


Azure, fifty stars argent, and gules, six bars argent

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 13, 1982.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure, fifty stars argent, and gules, six bars argent

John attends the dedication of the Vietnam Memorial; there are far too many names carved into the black stone that John can match to faces. After, he and Mary and Dean eat hot dogs from a stand near the Mall. Dean has acquired somehow an American flag sized to fit a rising-four-year-old's hand. It takes considerable effort to get him to stop waving it around; if he's not careful, he'll poke somebody in the eye, and that's not at all pleasant, John knows.

John's friends fought and died so Mary and Dean could eat their hot dogs in peace. So John could marry a woman who had never and a child who would never see a drop of blood that wasn't from a kitchen mishap or a scraped knee. That, John thinks, is a cause worth fighting for.


End file.
